


Secret Tails and Eclipses

by Ladysarafina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars AU, mer kylo, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarafina/pseuds/Ladysarafina
Summary: Balanced will be found in twoWith births eclipsed by moon and sunApart they will not remainTogether they shall reignBride and groomKing and queenSorcerer and SorceressSilver and Gold their CrownsWith the ocean at their will





	1. 1

Rey Kenobi sat at the end of the dock, her feet dangling just above the water’s surface. The swirling water was like a taunt. She stared at it, not willing to dip her foot in. She was never taught how to swim. Not being able to swim didn’t matter much when it came to this hidden lagoon. No one swims in it, there were too many legends and local folk tales about dark and dangerous creatures lurking in its depths. Even though the mysterious dark water didn’t draw her in, the lagoon was Rey’s favorite place in Naboo, Florida. Since no one came there, it was always quiet and Rey could be alone with her thoughts.

  
She discovered it pretty quickly after arriving to live with her uncle. It had only taken them her whole childhood of bouncing from foster home to foster home to find a living relative willing to take her in. She was already 19 years old, but now at least she had somewhere to live while she figured out what she was going to do with the rest of her life.  
The lagoon was public to anyone who wished to use it, but was located behind her uncle’s home. She was never far from her refuge. Her uncle had warned her about coming to the lagoon. Telling her the stories of sea monsters and tragic accidents that had occurred there. Even though she assure him she was not planning on going in the water, he told her to stay off the dock on which she now sat. He warned that it was old and in disrepair and might collapse at any time. Rey had noticed the dock to be a bit rickety, but it seemed solid enough.

  
The swirling water was relaxing but also disturbing. Despite never seeing anyone, every now and then the hairs on the back of her neck would stand on end as if someone was watching her. She would check the surrounding woods, but never saw anyone. The occasional slight splash from some animal would make her jump.

  
In the middle of the lagoon was a small rocky island. When the high tide came in almost all of the island would be under water. Rey could see the coral and sea plants that covered the rocks. She longed to reach it. The sea and the island called to her in a strange way. She was not afraid of the water, just knew that logically since she could not swim, this was not the best place to take her chances learning how.

  
Rey toyed with a small piece of sea glass in her hand. She had found it sitting in a shell at the dock’s edge the day before. It was pale green and perfectly rounded like a marble. She did not know for sure where it came from, but something in the back of her mind convinced her that it came from whom ever’s eyes she felt watching her. If it was a gift from them at least it would seem they weren’t being hostile. She brought the shell back with her and left it in the same place she had found it the day before. In it she placed a small black stone she had found in the woods. This was how she would test if it was left for her. If the stone was gone, then someone left the sea glass intentionally. Why they would do that she had no idea. She wasn’t special or anything.

  
She laid down on her stomach so that her hands and head hung off the end of the dock. She could just barely reach the water with her fingertips. She could smell the salt and a strange slightly fishy smell. It was not a bad fish smell that made her want to hold her breath and gag, but it was fish. Living fish, since dead was what usually smelled awful. And something else about it was odd. Fish, and salt, but also something intriguing, She could not put a name to it. This was the only place she ever noticed it.  
Directly below her, Rey could see a shadow. The water was to dark and silty here for her to see what it was. It was likely one of the kinds of fish that hang around docks or a collection of sea kelp. She stretched herself farther over the edge and dipped her hand into the water. For a brief moment she felt something soft and flowing, maybe a plant. When it moved and she could no longer see the shadow, she confirmed it to be a large fish. The skittish creature made her smile.

  
“I know how you feel, I don’t like it when strange things touch me without invitation either,” she said to the water.A glance at the horizon told her it was getting late. She needed to get back to her uncle’s before he got suspicious of where she was.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kylo poked his head up out of the water and watched the human girl walk down the dock and up onto the path away from the lagoon. He had been watching her for a while now. When he was sure she was gone he pulled himself up onto the dock’s edge. Sitting there. was the shell he had left the day before, and it was a small black stone.  
Normally, Kylo didn’t find humans all that interesting, but this one was odd. She came alone and sat, watching the waves. She talked to herself, but the way she did it by looking down into the water made it feel as though she was talking to him. She was intriguing. He wished he knew her name, but of course she had never said it.

  
The girl touched his hair. He had been getting more ambitious, watching her from under the dock rather than from behind the island rocks as he had done before. She never got into the water, which he found odd. He knew humans couldn’t breathe the ocean and the air like he could, but he had seen humans swim numerous times before, and he could see that she wanted too. He could see the odd longing in her eyes, but she would never do more than touch it with her feet or hands.

  
He picked up the small stone and held it in his hand. It was smooth and polished. He set the rock aside and removed a small blade from his sash around his hips. Using the blade’s tip he scratched his name into the wood. He placed the shell over his carving. Maybe when the girl saw the carving she would carve her name as well. That way he would know her name.

  
Kylo dove down into the water, the stone still in his hand. Though the water was slightly silty he could see clearly. His eyes were well designed to see underwater in any condition. His powerful tale propelled him smoothly through the water. He reached the the island in seconds. He entered through a crevice in the rocks and swam up into the small underwater cave. He placed the stone in a crevice in the dry outcrop of the cave. The dry area of the cave was where he kept most of the things he collected and used. To one side were the things he collected, like the stone the girl had left, and to the other were the things he used in his spells. The cave was well lit by the opening at the top of the rocks. During the day the sun shone in, and at night the moon and stars still provided him with light, not that he needed it to see.

  
His power and skill the area of magic were growing. Supreme Sorcerer Snoke was proving an effective teacher. Once he had mastered the art of magic he would be able to return to his kingdom and no one would dare disgrace him again. They cast him out in fear of his abilities. He was a prince, and yet here he was, living on his own away from his kingdom because his magic frightened them. His abilities would make him the most powerful king his kingdom had ever seen! He would show them what happens to those who mistreat him. And the girl. She had a strange magic about her. Something unlike anything any human had. This drew him to her. SHe was powerful, and beautiful, and strange. He had to know her more.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
When Rey reached the house her uncle was waiting for her. He did not look pleased to see her coming from the direction of the lagoon.  
“I thought I told you it’s best not to go down there.”

  
“I am an adult uncle. And I don’t believe in sea monsters,” said Rey. She pushed past him and went into the house. She walked down the hall to the stairs. She spared a glance at the door to her uncle’s study before going up to her room. The door to his study was always shut and locked and the curtains to the window were always drawn tight. To her it seemed suspicious. She had grown up around a lot of different people. The only ones who guarded something the way he guarded his office were people who had something to hide. What someone whose life’s work revolved around protecting the ocean from pollution and illegal fishing could be hiding she had no idea.

  
From the window in her room, Rey could see down to the lagoon. As she stared down at it, she saw something come out of the water and sit on the dock. It was too far for her to see clearly, but it looked like a person, possibly a man. Is he the one who’s been watching me? she wondered. He wasn’t there for long. After a few minutes he pushed himself back into the water and disappeared.

  
Rey shrugged off the odd moment and began to settle in for the night. She could worry about odd people disappearing into the water later.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Unbeknownst to either Kylo or Rey, someone else was watching them.

  
Hux always knew there was something hiding in the lagoon. Always known that the old bat Ben Kenobi was lying about something. He was always trying to stop his company from advancing into the area and taking over the lagoon. Saying they would pollute and destroy it. But that’s not really what Kenobi was worried about. Not at all. Hux just confirmed it. Kenobi knew what secrets the ocean hid. Mermaids. And that niece of his that came out of nowhere was tangled into the mess too. He would never be able to get close to Kenobi, but his niece was another story.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The sounds of a frantic discussion roused Rey from sleep. She quickly recognized one voice to belong to her uncle. The alarm clock next to her bed told her it was way too early, 2:30 in fact. She quietly crept down the stairs and peered through the banister railing. The door to her uncle’s office was open and the light was on.

  
“It’s not safe for her,” said her uncle. “The darkness is too strong and you know it.”

  
“She may be our only hope. She was always meant to return,” said a voice Rey couldn’t recognize.

  
“No. I won’t allow it!” Rey crept further down the stairs and stood in the shadow beside the doorway. She wanted to see what her uncle might be hiding in his office.

  
She could see him at the far end, crouched over something while he spoke. Whatever she expected to find in his office, it wasn’t what she saw now. There were strange objects everywhere, many looked to have spent a lot of time in the ocean. There were articles about sea monsters and the tragedies that had occurred in the lagoon. Sitting on a table were odd plants and bottles full of unusually colored liquid.

  
“We have to do something,” said the voice, drawing back Rey’s attention.

  
“I’m open to suggestions,” said her uncle, “but you saw how he was cast out, and she is just as strong if not stronger than he was.”

  
_What the hell kind of conversation is this?_

  
“You can’t hide the truth from her forever.”

  
“I know that! I can tell she feels the call to the water.”

  
_Is he talking about me?_

  
“And Luke, do we know where he is?”

  
“Unfortunately no, we don’t,” said the voice, Luke.

  
“I suspect he’s near.”

  
“If he is you must be vigilant. If he was to learn about her, figure out who she is..”

  
“I am well aware of the danger,” said her uncle.

  
“Remember not even you can stop a prophecy Obi Wan. He will seek her if he learns she lives. He knows she was to be his bride,” said Luke. Rey tiptoed quietly back from the door. It was clear to her that this conversation was coming to its end and she didn’t want to get caught eavesdropping.

  
As for what they were talking about, Rey had no idea. Prophecies? Those were fairy tales. And bride? Obviously they were talking about someone’s arranged marriage but she had no clue as to who they could be talking about. Her family was apparently involved in something. They couldn’t possibly be talking about her could they? She had been away from them, that could explain why they said that whoever the man they were worried about thought a girl was dead. But this was surely nonsense. Prophecies weren’t real and even if they were they wouldn't be about her. She was an average girl who had been abandoned or orphaned or something. Her uncle never would broach the subject about her circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rey stared up at the sky falling the path of the moon. The ocean waves lapped at her body. The moon was moving into the earth’s shadow. A lunar eclipse was coming. The moon was turning to blood. She could feel the dark energy as it hummed in the ocean._

_“AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!” Rey turned toward the cry. On the sand of a small island was a woman with long brown hair. Beside her were two men. The woman looked to be giving birth._

_“NNNoooo! NOT now!” the woman wailed. “I have to wait!”_

_“You can’t wait,” said one of the men. “The baby is coming now.”_

_“AAAAaaGGhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!”_

_Looking back to the heavens Rey watched as the last bit of silvery moon turned red. No sound was heard as it turned beside the movement of the waves._

_A baby began to cry._

_Called by the ocean, Rey dove down into the depths. Her body was no longer the form she knew. Her legs had fused, they propelled her smoothly through the water._

_A mirror waited for her on the ocean floor. She stared into it, seeing reflected back that she wore a silver crown studded with pearls of many different colors. Hovering behind her she could make out the figure of a man with long dark hair, and eyes that cut through to her soul. He too wore a crown, but his was gold._

_When she turned to face him, he wasn’t there. She felt a hand on her shoulder. At his touch her body felt electric. A strong force ran through them both, connecting them to each other, to the ocean, and to the moon and sun._

_Again she whipped around to find him, but yet again he was gone. She looked around trying to find him and saw a shadow far above her, moving towards the surface. With a flick of her tail she took off to follow._

_When her head broke the water’s surface she was shocked by bright silvery light. Shielding her eyes she looked to the sky and saw the sun in full eclipse. A bright halo of silver shining out from around the moon blocking the sun._

_Again she could feel the hum of power and magic through the ocean. A whisper could be heard above the breeze._

**_Balanced will be found in two_ **

**_With births eclipsed by moon and sun_ **

**_Apart they will not remain_ **

**_Together they shall reign_ **

**_Bride and groom_ **

**_King and queen_ **

**_Sorcerer and Sorceress_ **

**_Silver and Gold their Crowns_ **

**_With the ocean at their will_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey awoke from her dream feeling confused. She’d been having it since she came to her uncle’s and it was strange. She had never before dreamed so vividly or of anything as fantastic as mermaids. Before coming here, she hardly dreamed at all.

The weird little poem always stuck in her head. It was haunting. Rey figured she must have read it or heard it somewhere, but why her brain kept inserting it into her dreams she had no idea.

Everything about her life now was somewhat strange. Uncle that suddenly came out of the woodwork after she came of age. Said uncle hid weird stuff in his office and had secret and frantic conversations about prophecies in the middle of the night. Strange vivid dreams. A lagoon with lots of tragedies and legends making people afraid to go near it.

Not that her life before was normal. She had jumped from foster home to foster home for years. When she was sixteen they finally stopped trying to place her with a family. That just was never working. So she stayed at Plutt’s home for children. A hell hole if she ever knew one, but she had a place to live and go to school. Though Plutt made sure she earned her keep, especially once she aged out. He had not been to happy when her uncle was found and she was leaving. She did hard work for basically nothing, no more toiling for her, at least not for a little while. She had no intentions of living off her uncle for the rest of her life.

Rey got out of bed and stretched before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. Food would help her wake up and get away from that odd dream.

Downstairs she found her uncle sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee.

“Your up. Wonderful,” said her uncle. “I’ve got lots for us to get done today. We have to get the house ready for my business event tomorrow night.” Rey groaned internally. One, because this meant extreme cleaning and two because she was supposed to be at the event and wear a dress and heels, and third this meant she probably couldn’t escape down to the lagoon.

“How long is this going to take?”

“All day,” said her uncle. The smile he hid behind his coffee cup lead Rey to think this was intentional. He was trying to keep her busy.

_Was he doing this to keep her away from the lagoon?_

“First, you can take this list and head into town to pick up a few things. And while you’re there you might talk to those friends of yours. What were their names again?”

“Finn and Poe. They work at Poe’s family’s store,” replied Rey.

“Yes, yes. Why don’t you spend more time with them? Surely company is better than hanging alone in a creepy lagoon?”

_That certainly confirmed her suspicions._

“I do spend time with them sometimes. I’m just used to, and prefer to be alone most of the time.” Her uncle’s face seemed to drop a little for a moment, but he quickly hid it. He had a tendency to have micro reactions anytime she brought up her unpleasant childhood in the foster system. But she didn’t feel to bad about it upsetting him. To an extent her childhood circumstances could be linked to his choices and actions.

“Uh. Well, here’s the list. Feel free to get anything else you might need while you’re in town. Here are the jeep keys.” Rey took the keys and the list and headed for the jeep.

Maybe if she was quick about everything today she could slip away in the evening, but she would take a little time in town. Her uncle had been right about seeing Finn and Poe, it had been a few days since she last saw them. They were the first friends she made when she got here. She met Finn first and then he introduced her to his boyfriend Poe. They were both better friends to her after knowing her for a couple days then any other child in Plutt’s Home for Children.

The drive into town took her about fifteen minutes. The list her uncle had given her was pretty straight forward food and cleaning supplies. She would have to remind him when she got back that she was still not old enough to purchase alcohol so he would have to go into town himself to pick that up.One nice thing about the little grocery store is that she wouldn’t have to do any of the work. They would gather everything up from her list for her.

“REY!” She looked up to see a smiling Finn waving and walking towards her.

“Hi Finn,” she replied. “Got a list for you guys.” She held up the list to show him.

“Oh easy peasy. Hey Poe you want gather up this stuff for Rey?”

“Why do I have to do it,” asked the older guy stepping out from behind the counter.

“Because I met her first thus you get the stuff and i get to hang,” stated Finn in a matter of fact tone.

“Next time it’s your turn,” Poe said as he snatched up the list from his boyfriend’s hand.

“Of course,” Finn replied. “You two are something,” Rey laughed. “Haha yeah we are. But it’s great.So what have you been up to lately?”

“Not much. Hanging around the Lagoon.”

“You know you really need to find a less freaky place to spend your time.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“Please. You don’t really believe all that nonsense about the lagoon do you?”

“I don’t know. Sea monsters certainly seem silly but weird stuff has happened there Rey.” She shrugged. A piece of sea glass wasn’t extraordinary but she was a little odd to her.

“Funny thing. Yesterday when I was out there I found this shell sitting on the edge of the dock with a little piece of sea glass in it.”

“Ok so?”

“I guess it’s not that odd. I think someone left it on purpose. I haven’t been back yet to see how my test went.”

“What do you mean test?”

“I wanted to see if it was left for me on purpose. So i put a little stone in the shell and was going to see if it was still there today. It's weird because i have yet to see anyone else walking around down there. But i think I might have seen someone last night.”

“You saw someone? No one goes there but you. Are you sure?”

“I don’t know. It was dark and I was back in the house. But it seemed looked like someone was sitting on the dock, but they never walked away, just jumped into the water and disappeared.”

“Maybe it was some sort of long distance swimmer?”

“Yeah maybe. I don't know,” said Rey.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo swam about his cave going over his preparations. Tomorrow night Neptune would come into alignment with the full moon, making the oceans magic much stronger for a period. He would be able to harness that magic and store it if he took the proper measures and performed the spell correctly. His cave was in a perfect position to amplify and direct the magic. The alignment would have a moment when it would pass directly over the opening. It would concentrate the energy into the pool below.

Aside from his preparations to store the magic he also had to move anything he had spells cast upon out of the pool and onto the ledge. Certain types of enchantments like curses would be broken if in the water when the alignment passed over head.

Every now and then, he took a quick break to peak behind the rocks and look for the girl. It was unlike her not to show up by noon. Her absence irked him. He enjoyed his time watching her, though he still did not quite understand why he was fascinated by her. He wanted to know her name. The more time that passed before she showed the longer he had to wait for her to possibly scratch her name in the wood.

It was a dangerous game he was playing. He, like all merfolk, knew it was best to keep out of sight of humans. Even with all his power he preferred not to risk being discovered and hunted by the creatures. Not even the Supreme Sorcerer Snoke spent time interacting with humans, although his reasoning was that they were not worth their time with their inability to use magic. All they were to him was a nuisance with their large metal contraptions, poisons they dumped into the oceans, and the hunting of the sea creatures below.

As a child he had been taught about the humans. They could not breathe the ocean or change their tail to legs like merfolk. They were stuck to the earth with legs. He was taught that the humans had centuries ago been merfolk themselves but due to reasons no one knows, some mer left the ocean and lived permanently on the land. Over the time, away from their home in the sea and the magic that hummed with in it, they lost their ability to breathe the water and wield the magic. Most forgot about the merfolk who lived in the depths of the ocean. Those who did recall them were either consider to be crazy by the other humans, or tellers of tall tales and legends. The humans feared them for their power or hunted them to harness the magic for themselves.

Over all the humans were not part of Kylo’s major concerns, with the exception of the yet nameless girl. They could proceed to do as they please as long as they caused him no problems. All he cared about was ruling the ocean. The petty humans could keep their precious land for all he cared.

The day had crept along and he had yet to see the girl. Soon it would be dark, and she had never been to the dock after dark. Kylo pulled himself up onto the rocky surface of the island to look for her one last time.

This time he was not disappointed. She was walking down the dock. When she reached the end she bent over and picked up the shell lying there. She stood for a moment looking at the wooden dock, running her hand over the name he had carved there. The girl stood and looked around her, as though she was checking to see if anyone was near. She patted her legs before pulling something from her pocket and squatting down and running the object against the dock. She looked around again, before retreating back up the dock.

Once Kylo felt she was far enough away, he slipped back into the ocean. The water refreshed his drying scales as he headed with excited speed towards the dock. He cautiously poked his head above the surface and brushed his long raven hair from his eyes. A quick glance around showed no one to be found. He grasped the edge of the dock and heaved himself up onto it. The shell was covering the carvings. He pushed it aside and read the word carved beside his own name.

“Rey,” he said. A smirk played on his lips. He knew her name. He planned to learn much more about her. Something seemed to pull him to her. And he wasn’t going to stop until he figured out why this girl was so alluring. It was as though she was his own personal siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter, but its mostly a set up for next chapter. Things are going to be getting moving next chapter. And thank you for the comments! Also feel free to give feedback and critiques! I want to make sure you guys enjoy this.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long and that this isnt going to be any real movement just yet. Next chapter i promise! i was out of town and have had no time to write but heres a snippet where Rey learns something odd is going on.

The odd name carved into the dock would not leave Rey’s mind. She had never heard of that name before. She wondered if maybe it was a native or foreign name.

As she helped her uncle with the last bit of preparations for his business party that night many questions swirled. _Who was this Kylo? She assumed the name to be male, but had no real way to confirm it. Also why was he communicating with her this way? Why didn’t he just come up and say hi? Surely if he was able to get around unseen he had to be local. Maybe her uncle knew the name?_

“Uncle,” said Rey.

“Yes Rey what is it?” She didn't want to give everything away so she approached the question cautiously.

“Do you know of anyone by the name of Kylo?”

**_CRASH!_ **

Rey jumped and turned to see the bowl her uncle had been holding shattered on the ground. He was pale and staring at her intensely.

“How do you know that name?” His intense glare was unsettling. She took a step back. “TEll me how you know that name.”

“What’s wrong?”

“REY tell me how you know that name!”

“I saw or heard it somewhere is all. What’s wrong?”

Her uncle seemed frantic. He completely ignored the sharp pieces of ceramic on the floor as he walked towards her.

“You must never speak of that name. Stay away from the lagoon. If he approaches you stay away. You are never to go back to that lagoon.”

“Uncle it’s just a name. Why are you acting this way?”

“Kylo is dangerous. Stay away from the lagoon. Do not talk to him. Do not go in the water. Stay Away!” He stormed off. The slam of his office door told her what she needed to know. She crept quietly to the door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear grumbling and the shuffling of papers

“Luke. He’s found her.”

“Are you sure?”

“She knows his name…”

“That doesn’t mean he knows who she is. We hid her. He probably senses something about her, but he may not know what.”

“We can only hope.”

_What the hell??? What’s so scary about this Kylo guy? What do they mean they hid her??_

Rey was even more confused than she had been before. But also more curious. She had to know who this Kylo was and why they were afraid of him and why he was communicating with her in such a strange way instead of talking to her like a normal person. But either way she knew it was going to be difficult. Her uncle was going to be watching her much more closely. It was going to be hard to get away. She would have to try that night while he was distracted.


	4. 4

All day there had been no escaping her uncle’s watchful eye. Now as she dressed for the party she found her hope of getting away that night dwindling. Even if she did get away, it wasn’t likely this mystery man would be there waiting for her. But she did cling to the idea that maybe he left something for her.  
The dress she had bought for the evening was a deep purple. She liked the way the color seemed to pop against her sun-kissed skin. She was not on the other hand looking forward to the heels she had gotten. They had seemed nice at the time, but as she slipped them on she could feel the blisters the night would ultimately give her. She let down her hair from her typical three buns to one, leaving the rest to fall around her shoulders. 

Lastly she clasped the silver pendant she had had for as long as she could remember around her neck. She cradled the pendant in her hand for a moment. The silver was elegantly wrapped around a single white pearl. The beauty of the necklace had always left Rey wondering if her parents had been well off, but if they had been, why would they have left her at an orphanage?

The piercing sound of a doorbell alerted her that someone had arrived. It was time for her to leave the sanctuary of her room and join the people down stairs. Once downstairs her uncle immediately caught her attention. 

“Ah! Rey! Come here. I’d like to introduce you to a few people.” 

It was only after an hour of small talks and introductions that Rey got a moment away. She wasn’t able to get far.

“Why aren’t you a sight,” said a tall red headed man. Rey stopped and looked up at him with a sheepish smile. He had an intimidating military look about him. She could tell he was a man used to getting his way. “My name is Hux. And you must be Kenobi’s niece.”

“I’m Rey,” she said politely.

“Hello Rey. Here have a drink.” He offered her a glass of champagne. After a glance at her uncle she accepted. 

“Thank you.” She took a sip of the sweet alcohol. 

“No thanks needed my dear.” The smug smile on his face was giving her the creeps, but he didn’t seem content at just the simple introduction. “Your uncle and I don’t exactly see eye to eye but I’m working on bringing him around. I’d love to get my hands on that lagoon out there but he seems pretty hard pressed to keep it. Any idea why that might be?” Ah so this was the man’s game. Trying to get information. 

“No idea. He doesn't like anyone to go out to it,” said Rey.

“He doesn’t now? How odd. Why might that be?”

“All he ever talks about is fairy tales and tragedies you’d have to get him to tell you.” She drank more of the champagne, hoping the effects would kick in to help her deal with the annoying situation. 

“What kind of fairy tales?” Hux had moved closer with each question, backing her away from the party and into the corner near the back door. 

“Mermaids and sea monsters.” He smiled at her and looked her up and down. His gaze was making her incredibly uncomfortable and causing her to think he had darker intentions than obvious. 

“Hmm. Pretty Rey.” He licked his lips. “Have you ever seen a sea monster or mermaid in that lagoon?” he swept a piece of hair behind her ear. She was thoroughly creeped out.

“There are no such things as mermaids or sea monsters Mr. Hux.” She downed the rest of the glass of champagne and pressed it back into his hand. “Now please excuse me.”

She pushed past him and quickly exited out the back door. She made her way down the path to the dock and away from the house as quickly as she could. As she moved further away from the house she felt off her balance. Assuming it was just an effect of the alcohol she kept on and did her best to ignore the oncoming dizziness.  
It was only once she was standing on the dock that she realized she had been followed.

“You’re even more beautiful by moonlight,” said Hux. He started towards her. 

“Leave me alone.” She had meant the statement to come out harsh, but it, like her body was wobbly. They were out of sight and sound from the house. She took a couple steps back as he neared her, but any farther and she would fall in the water.

“Oh sweet Rey don’t be that way.” He brought up his hand to touch her face and she made a feeble attempt to swat it away.

“You did something to me,” she said.

“Shhhh dear.” He pulled her against him and ran his hand down her back. With his lips pressed against her ear he whispered, “I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.” He slipped his hand under her skirt. “If not, well you won’t remember anyways.” He stopped and looked at her throat for a moment. “Well this is pretty,” he reached up and unclasped her pendant. “I’ll keep this as a memento of our time together.”

Through the fog in her mind, Rey had one thought: Get away. With his hands off her for a moment she shoved and spit in his face.

“Why you!” He grabbed at her. The force of it sent her off balance. She took a step back to regain it and caught her heel on the end of the dock.

“AAAGGGHHh!” She screamed. 

SPLASH!!!

Rey flailed in the water, trying to bring her head above the surface. She breached for a moment and saw Hux staring down at her. He turned. Her head slipped back beneath the water. She tried to hold her breath, but the inevitable urge to breathe hit and she sucked in a lung full of water.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo had spent the whole day preparing for the alignment. He had barely had a moment to think about Rey. But now that his preparations were ready and he was only biding his time, she crept back into her thoughts.

He hadn’t left anything for her the day before. He didn’t know if she had come there that day or not. He would watch for her tomorrow.

He was becoming impatient as he waited for the alignment. Patience has never been his virtue, so waiting on the movement of celestial bodies was unpleasant. At that point in the eclipse he could not see it above his cave. He decided that to help him satiate is his impatience he would go outside the cave into the lagoon to check the moon’s progress.  
Once outside it was easy for him to determine how much longer it would take for the alignment to pass over. He had about an hour before it began to move over his cave. Before he dove back to return to his cave, he spared a glance at the dock.

There she was! She had never been there so late at night. He spared one more glance at the moon before swimming closer to the dock. She wasn’t looking at him, but he made sure to bring only his eyes above the water. The full moon gave much light by which she might see him. The moon also gave him light to see her by, and in the moonlight he found her to be much more alluring. Her skin seemed to glow softly in the silvery light and her hair was blowing gently in the salty breeze.

As he moved closer he felt a slight twinge of anger, when he laid eyes upon another human, this one clearly male. He was walking towards her. And something about her seemed off. She seemed weak, and as though it was hard for her to stand. The man walking towards her was large and had hair like fire. The smirk on his face hinted to Kylo of ill intentions. 

“You’re even more beautiful by moonlight,” said the man. Kylo’s tale was flicking angrily beneath the water. He had never spoken to this girl, but he knew he wanted her. 

“Leave me alone,” said Rey. Her words were weak. She had never sounded weak before. 

“Oh sweet Rey don’t be that way.” He brought up his hand to touch her face and she made a feeble attempt to swat it away. Kylo ground his teeth. How dare he touch Rey. 

“You did something to me,” she said.What did the man do to Rey? 

“Shhhh dear.” The man pulled her against him and ran his hand down her back. With his lips pressed against her ear he whispered, “I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.” He slipped his hand under her skirt. “If not, well you won’t remember anyways.Well this is pretty, I’ll keep this as a memento of our time together.”

Kylo couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips.

“Why you!” The man grabbed at her. The force of it sent her off balance. She took a step back to regain it and caught her heel on the end of the dock.

“AAAGGGHHh!” She screamed. 

SPLASH!!!

Kylo watched waiting for her head to come back up. He knew humans could swim. Her head wasn’t coming back up. Panic gripped. Could she not swim? The man on the dock turned and began walking away. He was going to let her drown. Kylo couldn’t let her drown.

It took him seconds to reach her. She had already sunk to the sandy bottom. She wasn’t moving. Her body was limp and her eyes closed. Her hair floated around her face and her skirt billowed out around her. He grabbed under her arms and just as he is about to pull her towards the surface he notices something odd. She was breathing. 

The human was breathing underwater. He gave a flick of his tail and pulled them to the surface. He held her head above the water, and she continued to breathe, but not wake. Her whole body was still limp. Her head lulled and rested against his broad chest. 

Being this close to her, holding her against him, he could feel the strange power that emanated from her. It felt so much like his own. She was powerful. And there was something else around her. It was locking away the power. A curse upon her, hiding what she had. It finally clicked for Kylo. She was no ordinary human. In fact he doubted she was human at all.

He looked up at the moon. The alignment would break any curse. He gripped her tightly in his arms, hooking under her legs and supporting her back. He held her tightly against his chest as he made his way back to his cave. While underwater she continued to breathe without waking. 

Her breathing is what proved to him she could not be human. Kylo brought her up so she floated on the surface of the water. He trailed his fingers down her neck. There was no sign of gills like what he had when he took human form. The gills can lay flat where they are not visibly noticeable but one could still feel them by touch.

“How strange,” he said. He could not feel the ridges of gills, but he could sense a strong concentration of magic. “Who cursed you?” Personally he could think of no worse fate than for a mer to be cursed and locked into their human form. It was fine to take it on occasionally, certain things required the change, but they were creatures of the sea. They were meant to live in their mer form. 

Being so close to her, Kylo couldn’t help but marvel at her beauty. Her features looked delicate but he could see the hardness in her being, even while she slept. Her skin was kissed by the sun, something he didn’t often see. Most mer lived deep enough in the water that the sun had little chance to darken their pale skin.

Watching her sleep brought temptation. He wanted to see what she knew. If she knew she was cursed. Who was she really? He could take any information he wanted to. While asleep she wouldn't even feel it. He brushed his fingers over her forehead and suddenly he could see into her mind.

Everywhere he looked he saw desert. She had lived far from the ocean. She never went into the water. Her life was based on land, no water. He could see where she had imagined an ocean. Wondering what large bodies of water would be like. He could feel how the ocean has been calling to her. But she had not dared touch it. 

And there was something. Something he could not quite grasp ahold and see properly. He caught glimpses. She was underwater wearing a crown. There was a whisper he couldn’t make out.

Kylo pulled back from her mind. He stared down at her seemingly lifeless body. Who was this girl?  
The water around them began to shimmer and humm with energy. Kylo looked up and saw the moon beginning to pass over the cave opening. It was time for him to begin his enchantments. He looked down at Rey again. 

Her body too was beginning to glow with a silver light. He moved back from her, so as not to be caught in the spells wake. As the moon came directly overhead the light became blinding. Kylo shielded his eyes and turned away. 

The energy in the water was unlike any he had ever felt before. And it was all being drawn to her. It was swirling all around her body, pulling her under the water. He tried to move towards it, but it was too strong and pushed him back.

Kylo couldn’t see her through the light and swirling water. It was moving faster and faster around them. He couldn’t fight against the current and found himself being pulled along, circling the cave. His body was limp as the water pulled him.

Suddenly the swirling ceased and Kylo was flung against the cave wall. The sudden impact scratch him up, but otherwise left him unharmed. Floating in the middle of the cave was Rey, but instead of legs, she now had a long silvery blue tail.

The moon had now passed. Kylo had lost his chance to collect the power of the alignment. But the curse upon the girl was broken. She was no longer locked in her human form. But what would he do with her now? She had no idea she was not human. She was also still unconscious. It wasn’t magic keeping her asleep. The man must have done something to her. 

She would certainly not react well if she woke up in the underwater cave with a tail. He thought it best that she wake in her human form. Normally a mer changed themselves, but due to her unconscious state and a lack of know how on her part he would have to change her himself. 

Kylo went to the lip of the outcropping where he kept his ingredients. He mixed together a combination of squid ink, powdered moon lily, and crushed whale bones. He put the mixture into a bottle and sealed it. He placed the bottle, a small bowl, and a silver knife into a bag which he slung over his shoulder.  
He carried Rey from the cave back up into the lagoon, and dragged them both up onto the beach. Kylo poured the contents of the bottle into the bowl and added to it a handful of earth from the beach. He plucked a hair from Rey’s head and added it to the bowl. The last thing he needed would come from him. Using the knife he cut across his palm and let the blood drip. He mixed it into a thick paste. 

The spell acted like a mirror, transferring what he would do to himself to Rey. He smeared the past onto the end of both his tail and Rey’s, and used it to mark a magical symbol upon both of their foreheads. With this done, Kylo began to focus on his human form. As he changed, the balm would transfer his change to her. His skin tail and neck began to itch and glow. He flexed his tail feeling it split into two parts.

The change took mere moments to occur. A nude, human Kylo Ren now sat beside Rey who had also regained her human form. Her wet dress clung to her body, providing to her a modesty Kylo did not have the luxury of, not that it bothered him. He stood and wipe the paste from his body. If he left it on when he changed back she would change as well.  
Kylo looked down at her. He didn’t want to leave her just yet, but she was beginning to stir, and he thought it best not to be there when she woke. He would come back. He wasn’t going to stay in the shadows and hide. He had to know her. He wanted her. He would find out who she was, and bring her back to the ocean where she belongs.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and talk

Waking up on the beach, wet and covered in muck was not something Rey was happy about. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. She brought her hand up to massage her forehead and found more of what she assumed to be mud, on her face.

  
“Ew,” she said. She stood and wiped as much of the muck from her face and body as she could. Looking down it was clear her dress was ruined. Her shoes were also gone.  
What the hell happened to me?

  
“REY!” She turned towards the shout. Not to far away she could make out the light of a flashlight coming down the path. She moved towards it.

  
“Uncle,” she called out.

  
“Rey! There you are! Where have you been what are you doing down here?” The look on his face was far from pleased. Despite the look of relief at finding her he was quite angry.

  
“I don’t know,” she said.

  
“What do you mean you don't know? Did i not tell you not to come down here?”

  
“You did, but I don’t remember how I got here.” A wave of pain pulsated through her head and stomach. “Aaaugh,:” she moaned.  
“Are you alright,” asked her uncle.

  
“I don’t feel so well.” She bowed over clutching her stomach and began to vomit up sea water. Her uncle stepped back.

  
“Let's get you back to the house.” She nodded and followed him slowly up the path.

  
Once back in the house she went up the stairs to her room. In the adjoining bathroom she stripped off her soiled clothes and turned on the shower. Before it had even gotten warm she stepped in. The cold spray did not bother her at all. She scrubbed the mud and silt from her hair and skin.

  
The water was making her feel much better. She sat down in the tub letting the water pour down on her. Rey had always enjoyed a good long shower, but this one seemed like absolute bliss. She couldn't bring herself to get out of the water. She placed the plug and let the tub fill.Once filled she turned off the faucet and just let herself sink into the water.

  
As she lay in the water her eyes began to drupe. She was tired and close to sleep. The water was the perfect temperature where she could not tell where she ended and the water began. The water reached up to her neck. Her breaths where shallow and her head was beginning to nodd. Rey stared at her legs in the water. It must have been a trick of the light or her exhaustion, but for a moment they seemed to look silver.

  
She splashed the water on her face and shook her head. When she looked back they looked normal.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kylo paced in his cave. It had been two days since he had seen her. She had not come down to the dock. He needed her to come to the dock. He needed to see her. His frustration grew with every passing hour. He needed her to know what he knew. To know her true form, and he needed to know who she was. His thoughts were racing.  
Who was this mermaid who thought herself to be human? To force a mermaid to live a life of a human was a disgrace. Who would have done this to her and why? She had to have been that way from an incredibly young age. Who would do that to a child?

  
Kylo rubbed his eyes. They were heavy and dark from a lack of sleep. He had suffered insomnia and intense dreams for years, but they had started again with a vengeance.  
She was in them. Her eyes looked deep into his soul as she floated in front of him. Always surrounded in a silvery light, and reaching towards him. He could never reach her. Just before he could there was a bright flash of red light, then darkness would overcome them. She would draw back and disappear. He would call to her by name but there was never a response.

  
The scene would then shift.

  
He would come into his cave and stare down into an old sunken mirror. A large jagged crack in the mirror bisected his face. A gold crown sat on his head, the crown of his kingdom. Lying on the sand beneath him was a smaller crown of silver. He ran his fingers over the silver crown, it was the crown of another kingdom, the kingdom with no blood hair, the kingdom from which he had been promised a non existent bride.

 

The crown on his head was incredibly heavy, pressing down on him, but the crown in his hands was light.

  
These dreams were never as clear as he would like them to be. The recent dreams were also not as dark as many previous, which he was grateful for, but he was struggling for their meaning. Kylp did feel certain that the more time he spent with her, the clearer they would become. They were fixating around her, around her and the kingdom of Endor.  
When the queen of Endor had become pregnant when Kylo was six, his kingdom of Naboo had hoped that the birth of a princess would allow the kingdoms to form a strong bond through the marriage of their heirs. The queen did in fact give birth to a girl, but both were said to have died during the birth.  
Could that be what the dreams were telling him? Did the princess survive after all? Could this girl be the heir to Endor?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Rey was craving water. She could not stop drinking it. She downed glass after glass. She was never satisfied. Drinking it helped, but something about the tap water just wasn’t cutting it for her. She was also craving salty food like never before. With her water she was chowing down on potato chips. She eyed the salt container sitting on the kitchen table.

  
Her skin was crawling, especially on her legs. She was scratching them raw, and no amount of lotion seemed to help.

  
“Rey, I’m leaving for work,” her uncle said. She looked up at him and nodded. He frowned. She could tell he was weary of leaving her by herself. “Be careful and call me if anything happens,” he said. She nodded again.

  
He opened the door and a blast of salty ocean air hit her face. Rey breathed in the smell. That was it. That’s what she was wanting. The ocean. She watched her uncle pull out of the driveway. Once she was sure he was gone she went out.

  
She hadn’t been out of the house since friday. Her uncle had been very keen on her staying inside. The ocean air was relieving. She walked down the path to the cove. She needed to get closer. She was wearing only shorts and a tank top, but the cool ocean breeze didn’t make her shiver, and the feel of sand between her toes was downright delightful. She was feeling the draw of the ocean. She needed to be in it. Every step brought her closer.

  
The water seemed to move in slow motion as it came up to her. The moment it touched her toes, a shock wave reverberated throughout her body and out into the lagoon. She could feel the humming of the ocean. It terrified her, but she could not walk away. She had to go further.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kylo was startled by a powerful shock hitting his body. He recognized the power and strength of the magic instantly. It was her. He must have broken through the spell’s guards when he transformed her.

  
He was out his cave in a moment, racing out into the lagoon and up to the surface. His head broke the top and he could see her. She was staring down at the water. She seemed to be in a trance. Slowly, she took another step deeper into the water. Her body was shimmering.

  
Kylo was drawn closer to her just as she was drawn further into the water. His eyes drank in the sight of her moving further and further from the shore. He could feel the hum of power coming from her body, radiating out into the ocean.

  
When the water reached her waist she paused for a moment, before diving under the waves. The intense wave of power that reached Kylo was intoxicating. He too dived beneath the waves and swam towards her. She did not take any notice of him until he was upon her, and the sight of hims startled her from her trance, sending her to the surface. He followed her and met her at the surface.

  
“You… Who are you?” Her eyes were wide, looking at him with a strange recognition. He could feel her confusion.

 

“I am Kylo,” he said. She furrowed her brow. He couldn’t help but enjoy watching her puzzle through her thoughts. Talking to her, interacting with her was more intoxicating than he expected. He could feel the untapped power she possessed.

  
She seemed unsure how to continue. Her tongue had turn to lead in her mouth. She began to look him up and down. When she looked down towards the water, her mouth dropped open and she moved back in shock.

  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” He looked down at his tail, then looked back to her. He moved towards her.

 

“You have one too,” he replied pointing downward.

  
“WHat? OH My GOD!” She began to thrash around, and sunk under the water. He was not concerned because she wasn’t going to drown. He dove down towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

  
“Stop,” he said. She did as she was told, likely because she was confused by hearing him in her head.

  
“What the fuck. What the fuck what the fuck?!” Her thoughts were rambling and she couldn’t control what he could hear, not that she would know how. He smirked. Her eyes were big and frightened.

  
“Calm down,” he commanded. She stared at him with those big brown eyes. “This is your true form. I have freed you from your curse of human existence. Now you can learn the extent of your power.” She pointed towards the surface. He nodded and with a quick flick of his tail they came back into the air.

  
“What the fuck are you talking about? True form? Power?What have you done to me?” Her words were coming out as quick and jumbled as her thoughts. He knew this was not going to be easy.

  
“As made obvious by the tail you now have,” he explained, “you are not human. Like me you are mer.” She raked her hands through her wet hair, now flowing lose around her shoulders.

  
“That’s not, this is not possible. Mermaids are myths they’re not real.” He laughed. “HEy don’t laugh at me this is crazy. I’ve barely ever been in the water.’  
“But it’s always called to you hasn’t it? Something about the ocean has always intrigued you,” he said. She furrowed her brow and her lips turned down in a slight frown.

  
“How could you possibly know that?”

  
“Because you are meant to be one with the sea as I am, yet from your infancy you have been chained to the land in a human form. Someone cursed you and I broke that curse.”  
“What do you mean you broke the curse? I’ve never come near you except for now.” she was confused by his words. She mustn’t remember anything from that night. He flicked his tail back in forth in anger and he sneered

  
“He did something to you.”

  
“What the hell are you talking about?”

  
“The red haired man,” growled Kylo. “He did something to you before you fell in the water. You were unconscious.” The man would have hurt her if she hadn’t fell off the dock. The man didn’t even check or try to pull her out, he just left her to drown. If Kylo ever sees him again, oh the wrath he will rain down.

  
Her face showed lessening confusion. She was putting some of it together.

  
“I remember coming down to the dock to get away from him, then nothing before waking up on the beach,” she said softly. His expression softened slightly as he looked at her.  
“He came at you, but you fell of the dock,” Kylo explained. He could see the fear in her eyes. Knowing how she had almost been violated. “He was going to let you drown, but I wasn’t going to let that happen. But when I reached you, you were breathing just fine under the water. And i could feel the curse binding you. That night was an alignment of the moon that had strong powers for breaking curses. When i brought you into its focal point the curse broke.”

  
“So you saved me?”

  
“I guess so,” he said with a smirk. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. Kylo was rather taken aback by this sudden display of emotion, but the feel of her body pressed against him was invigorating. He let his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

  
“Thank you,” she said softly.


	6. 6

Hux straightened his tie in the and slicked back his fiery red hair. One’s appearance is important in others perception. The better and sharper he looks, the more powerful and intimidating he will seem. He lived for power. He lived for control. 

Today’s agenda saw him meeting with that blasted Kenobi again. The meeting wasn’t cancelled and he hadn’t heard of his niece going missing, so she must have made it out somehow. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth silver pendant in his pocket, and a smirk played on his lips. He was rather disappointed that he had not been able to have his way with her before she fell in the water. She was rather alluring, he’d enjoy the chance to get his hands on her hot young body again. 

He was getting tired of dealing with Kenobi. He had been trying for three years now to get the rights to that lagoon. Something was down there, power was down there. Deep in the ocean depths this power existed, but that lagoon had in the past several years had shown activity, and it was the only place they could explore, everywhere else being too deep. It was his boss who enlightened Hux to this power, and showed him just a taste of what it could be. Now he hungered for it, but Kenobi stood in his path. One way or another he was going to get past Kenobi. 

A knock at the door roused Hux from his thoughts. 

“Enter.” The door opens and in walks Kenobi. “Ah, Mr. Kenobi, please have a seat.” Hux smiled his usual self assured grin, but his lip twitched ever so slightly in annoyance. He wanted this to go quickly, he already knew the results of this meeting. 

“I’ll stand. This we’ll be quick,” said Kenobi frowning. “As I have told you repeatedly you are not getting my permission to access that lagoon.” Hux’s smile turned into a tight frown. 

“Well then,” sneared Hux, “I guess we’ll just have to find some other option.” The malicious in his voice was obvious, but Kenobi didn’t flinch. With that, Kenobi turned and went back out the door. 

Hux turned to his desk and picked up his phone. He hit speed dial 1. 

“He refused,” said Hux. “It is time to move on to a more forceful plan.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben Kenobi was quick to leave Hux’s office. He knew that he was somehow aware of what laid in the ocean’s depths, but how he had come to know he had no idea. 

He needed to get back to Rey. He feared that he was losing the ability to keep her safe from the prophecy. She had been in the water. But whether anything else had happened while she was in there, he didn’t know. She couldn’t remember what happened that night, so he had no way of knowing. 

When he arrived back at his house, his fears seemed to be confirmed. Rey was nowhere to be found in the house, and there were footprints in the sand leading down to the lagoon. 

He rushed to his office and grabbed the the large shell sitting on his shelf. He filled the shell with seawater and began to focus on the image of his friend, Luke. 

“Ben, what is it?”

“I think she has learned the truth, “ said Ben.

“Then the prophecy is coming true,” said Luke.

“The outcome of this prophecy is still uncertain. Are you sure that this is the correct path, trying to keep them apart?”

“Darkness found him, we have no way of knowing that he will not harm the kingdoms,” said Luke. 

“I will do as you wish and try to separate them, but what has begun will complete itself, “ said Ben with a grim frown.


	7. 7

His body was surprisingly warm against hers as she embraced him. He had saved her life without even really knowing her. She could feel the ridges of the muscles of his chest pressed against her own. 

Once they came apart she was blushing. Only now that she had calmed down was she truly able to take in the man she was with. His raven hair was thick and long as it floated around his head like some dark halo, and his body was pale from the lack of sun exposure, but was especially strong and toned. And his eyes, they drew her in, their darkness was not at all frightening or cold but they saw into her soul. His lips curled into a mischievous smirk, a look that suited him. 

“Thank you,” he said, smirking. Her eyes grew big and her blush intensified. He was hearing all her thoughts.

“You will learn to control it eventually.” his voice was full of amusement. 

“What now.” she asked him. She looked down at her body, taking in the long and powerful tail that was were her legs had once been. Nothing could be the same, could she ever change back or was she stuck like this?   
Kylo’s smirk turned to a frown.

“Yes it is possible to change back but it will take great concentration and discipline to do so. And every moment you remain in that horrid form you will hear the ocean’s call.”

Horrid form? She did not know anything else but to be human. She had only ever lived as human. And how could she change back, did she want to change back?   
What would happen to her uncle? If she was stuck here he’d become worried about her, think she had gone missing.

“He’s not your family,” Kylo stated flatly.

“Maybe not but he’s all I have,” said Rey. 

“Either he’s a random human who took you in or an active person in keeping you from who you really are. Either way you are not human and are not meant to be on land. You are mer.”

She turned away from him. He was quickly losing his charm left from saving her. None of this made sense. According to her uncle she was his blood, but if he was her uncle why did it take them so many years to find him and put them together? Why did Ben Kenobi not reach out until she was an adult?

“Kenobi?” asked Kylo.

“Stop that! And yes why?”

“That’s not possible. He’s supposed to be dead.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“That hafling died almost twenty years ago. And he most certainly is not your kin,” said Kylo

“Hafling? What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been lied to Rey. Lied to for your whole life. There is nothing waiting for you on the land but more lies.” 

“Would you stop saying that. You don’t know anything about me, you don't know who I am where I have come from or what i have lived through. Don't think because you did whatever it is you’ve done to me that you know anything.” She pushed him away and dove beneath him. With a couple hard kicks she put considerable distance between them. He wasn’t following.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo balled his fists against his face. Now he’d done it. This is why he preferred his isolation, easier not to screw up relationships when you didn’t have any to worry about, but he could not let this one go. She would not get away from him that easily. She doesn’t have a clue about this world. She will need him whether she likes it or not. 

She thought about kenobi, but he was supposed to be dead? She said he was her uncle, but he didn't raise her. The bastard left her in the hands of humans, didn’t even have the decency to raise her himself. He would be a problem if Kylo was to try and keep Rey. But Kenobi would not have destined a mer with no significance to live a disgraceful life on land. No she was important. She was significant somehow, this beautiful mer raised by humans in the desert. 

There could be only one answer, she was indeed the princess. Kenobi was said to have died only a few weeks before her birth and was close to the royals of Endor. It must have been a plan to hide her away, but why? They had hidden her, to protect her? To end their agreement with Naboo? To hide her from him? To hide from him the bride that he and his kingdom had been promised? 

His kingdom had fallen when he was young. If they had had the alliance of Endor that would have been secured by the eventual marriage that might not have been the case. That hid her, hid the one he was meant to marry and nullified their alliance, letting his kingdom come to ruin and to be taken over by Snoke. Made him a Prince in exile. 

Why? What did they fear? And why did he feel a pull to her? Even now as she runs from him, as she hides, he feels drawn to her. He needs her for some reason. Needs to know her, needs to know what was taken, needs to know what he’s found.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did a quick edit of this. It's been a while since i''ve worked on this story so sorry for any inconsistencies. Im going back and trying to clean/clear them up.

Rey didn’t know where she was going. How could she know? She’d hardly ever been in the water, let alone swimming in its depths with a tail.  
Her thoughts were racing. What was she going to do? And why did the only person she knew for sure could help her have to be such an ass? Clearly he’d been on his own for too long, with his lack of interpersonal skills. But the things he said…

Her uncle clearly is not who he claims to be, the fact that a mermaid knows his name tells her that much must be true. Which means that uncle Ben must know about mermaids… and probably knew about her… That explains why he didn’t want her coming down to the lagoon… Then did he know about Kylo? 

Either way, her past was a lie. The old questions she used to dwell on as a child returned. He thought she had answered them all when she met her “uncle” but clearly she was something more than an orphan from Arizona. How did she even end up in Arizona to begin with if her origins were the sea? 

She stopped, and let herself sink to the sea bed. The sand was soft and comforting down below, unlike its hot harshness on the beach. She looked out towards the depths of the ocean. Something was out there, people like her. What really was there for her on the land? Not much, just lies, but still, that is what she knew. This world here below, she knew nothing of it.

A slight vibration ran through her body. She sensed him before she could see him before he said anything. 

“I can teach you,” he said. She turned back to look at him.

“Teach me what?” the exasperation in her voice was clear. 

“Who you are, what you are capable of. I will not lie to you about any of that.”

Rey scoffed at his suggestion. Clearly she had been lied to her whole life and she doubted that would stop anytime soon.

“You don’t even know the extent of those lies Rey,” Kylo stated sternly. “You were robbed of your identity of your power. I know that. Come with me.”  
She sighed in frustration. She may still be mad at him, but he is the only one who she knew could do something about the situation. What else could she do?

“Fine.” 

He motioned for her to follow him back the way they came, towards the lagoon. As she followed she realised that he was even stronger than she had thought. It became obvious that he was actively slowing himself down for her to keep up. But what did she expect, this was his environment

Even from beneath the surface she could tell when they reached the lagoon. The water became more shallow and warmer and a dark mass grew from the center of the sea bed, the island. Rey watched Kylo take a turn around a jagged edge of the island and disappear. When she came around the same bend she saw an opening in the rock. 

She swam through the opening and down a dark corridor of rock, smoothed by years of tide pushing and pulling the water. The tunnel began to broaden and light hit her eyes as it she came into an open cave. 

The tunnel let out near the floor of the cave, which was covered in a thick layer of sand. A quick glance around told her this is where he lived. Off to the side was what appeared to be the mer equivalent of a bed, weavings of seaweed made what appeared to be a blanket and pillow, both tied down to prevent it from floating away. There were many other things scattered about, some of which looked liked it had been scavenged from sunken ships, others that looked distinctly unfamiliar and thus likely of mer craftsmanship. 

Finally looking up she lays eyes on Kylo. He motions to her again as he rises further. She follows and soon her head breaks the surface. Now up in the air she could see that cave rose upward and towards the top there was a crater like opening letting in the light. The cave expanded above the water as well, the stone ledges were scattered with more unusual and familiar objects. 

“You live here,” Rey said.

“Yes.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.” 

“Are mer solitary creatures?”

He pursed his lips and his brow wrinkled slightly.

“Not usually.”

“Oh.” 

Rey swam towards one of the rock ledges and pulled herself up. She pulled at her soaking wet tank top and bra uncomfortably. She would need to get something else to wear eventually.

“Oh um,” Kylo said awkwardly.

“Really need to stop listening to everything,” said Rey.

“I can't help it when you’re basically shouting every thought you have,” he retorted. “But uh.” He dove under the water and returned with a length of gray sea kelp. He held it out for her. She took the plant and looked at it.

“What am i supposed to do with it?”

He rolled his eyes.

“You wrap it around your chest.. It’ll stick to itself so it won’t move.” 

Rey flicked her wrists in a shooing motion and Kylo dove back under the water. She slowly peeled the wet fabric away from her skin, tossing it down onto the stone ledge with a loud wet slap. The bra was a more difficult matter; her fingers were pruny and it stuck to her skin, making it hard to unlatch. She gave up the attempt to unlatch it and pulled it over her head, struggling free herself.

When the cool cave air hit her breasts a shiver rocked her body. She had not realized just how cold she was sitting on the ledge. She picked up the kelp and examined it again. It was a very awkward shape and length, there was enough to wrap her whole torso up like some sort of underwater mummy. She held the sheet up to her body as a makeshift measure, before tearing the sheet in half lengthwise. She wrapped half around her chest covering her breasts and abdomen to the bottom of her chest. The kelp did indeed stick quite firmly to itself and showed no sign of slipping. 

“You can come back now,” she thought. It took only a moment for his head to breach the surface, his dark eyes staring up at her from beneath his mop of raven hair. 

“It suits you,” he said. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Well,” she said, “now that i'm dressed the part where do we begin?”

“We start,” he said smirking, “with the prophecy.”


End file.
